On Your Side
by LucyLuMcarty-Cullen
Summary: Wesley turned to look her in the eyes, "I'm on your side, Wesley. Right or Wrong. Crazy or Stupid. I am ALWAYS on your side." Sam Anders was recruited into the Fraternity four years before Wesley. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**I had just watched Wanted the other day, and I absolutely love it! But anyway, I hated that Wesley didn't get a girl, I mean come on, he goes through all this crap, for what? It's crazy! So, I made my version of the story, because it just wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wanted!**

**When All This Shit Started**

I don't know how it is that my life has led me to this moment. I do, however, know when all this shit started. That one day, that one hour, that one man. I was 15 years old when I was approached by The Fraternity. I had been shuffling from one foster home to another for almost all of my life. So when I got the opportunity to have what I thought could be my family, I took it, no questions asked.

4 years earlier….

Sam Anders was walking down the street to the little pharmacy that was only about a block away from her house. Or, well , the house that belongs to her newest foster parents. They were nice, a little boring, but nice. They didn't drink too much, or smoke, or beat her up. But they didn't seem to really want her either. _Can you really blame them though_, she thought to herself as she entered the store, _I'm a fuckin' 15 year old orphan, people don't want that, they want babies, and I sure as hell, ain't no baby._

They had this other daughter, Rachel, who was actually their child. After Rachel's birth, there were some complications and Peggy, Sam's foster mom, was told that she couldn't have anymore children. They had been foster parents for a really long time, but they never found a child that they held onto for that long. There could be many reasons. _But it's probably that fucking whiney ass daughter of theirs, I swear one of these days…_

Sam walked up to the counter where she handed the physician her prescription. She had these crazy harsh anxiety attacks, so she had to have her prescription filled often. _I probably spend more time here than my 'home'_, she thought to herself as she waited for the man to come back with her prescription.

She turned to her right and caught her reflection in the mirror. Sam looked in the mirror often. Not because she was an egotistical bitch or anything, but she always thought that if she looked long enough, by some miracle she might get an idea of who she is. Did she look more like her mother, or her father? Which one of her parents had the large dark blue eyes? Who gave her her long curly light brown locks? Was her mother also short? Did her father have dimples when he smiled like she did? Did her mom give her these boobs that get her a lot more attention than she cares for? Who is she? Where did she come from?

Sam looked away from the mirror when the tears started to well in her eyes. As she turned to look in the opposite direction, she almost bumped into a man that was standing alarmingly close to her left side. She jumped back a little as she felt her heart speed up.

Thump

…

Thump

The man looked at her with a slightly weary eye. He was told to come here and take her back to the mill. Her passing out on him, well, that would make it a little more difficult than he cared it to be. He saw her take control of her breathing and her heartbeat, which was impressive. Sloan will be pleased. She looked at him again. He just stared right back.

"Ca…can I help…help you?" Sam finally stuttered out. The man smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Cross and your Sam." She looked a little frightened when he said he knew who she was, but being a person who was forever polite, stuck her hand out and shook the man's outstretched hand.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked her voice stronger than last time, but still respectful, she was dealing with an adult, after all.

"I am in an organization that calls themselves The Fraternity. We are super assassins. And so are you." Sam's eyes widened when the man had said assassins, but when he said that she was one, she knew it had to be a joke. She just laughed and grabbed the bag from the physician. She set money on the counter and left the store still laughing.

Cross followed her out of the store. He had seen many things happen when people are told they have this 'gift', but he had never seen one just laugh it off. He fell in step beside her, waiting for her giggle fit to cease.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, in a slightly agitated tone. She took a breathe and stopped laughing. Sam tried to look serious, but she just couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, but, come on. Super assassins? Even if I did believe that there is such a thing, me being one? Not likely." Sam started to walk away, but a hand came out and grabbed her arm. She immediately felt the effects of an anxiety attack coming on.

Thump

Thump

Thump, thump, thump, thump

Cross looked at her and realized he had scared her when he had took hold of her arm, but it was necessary if she was to understand.

"Do you se what is happening to you, right this moment? You aren't having a panic attack, you are getting an excess of adrenaline pumping through your veins, your heart is beating impossibly fast, you can hear better, see farther away. Don't tell me that you believe that is just a normal panic attack." She was looking at him with wide eyes. Sam took three deep breathes and fought the urge to reach for her medicine. That would be weak. She wasn't weak.

In

Out

Thump

Thump

In

Out

Thump

Thump…

Sam looked up at Cross and just stared. How could this be true? Is it even possible? She was just regular Sam Anders, nothing special, nothing important.

"How do I know you are telling me the truth?" She asked slowly, still trying to calm her fast beating heart.

"I can show you. But you have to trust me. Can you do that?" He asked, letting go of her arm, which calmed her exponentially. She looked in his eyes for a long moment and then nodded.

"Alright, come with me." He guided her to a car he had stolen earlier. He walked her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her, she nodded her head in thanks and climbed into the car.

The car ride over was extremely quiet. Sam hadn't talked since he had said he could prove it. He had called her bluff, and now she was on her way to, well, actually she had no idea where the fuck they were going, she just knew that from the instant she stepped out of this car, her life would never, ever, be the same.

**I hope you all like it so far! Please let me know! REVIEW!!!!**

**-Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter, it is greatly appreciated. Here is chapter two. There is no Wesley in this chapter, but there will be in the next, so bear with me.**

**-THANKS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WANTED!**

Sam followed Cross into the building. She wasn't necessarily scared at that point, but she was infinitely curious. Who else was in the Fraternity, would she be the only girl, what will they have her do, could she really kill someone? These questions totally left her mind though, when they walked up a flight of stairs and where met by five, dangerous looking people.

Her heart instantly started beating faster and faster, the blood in her body was rushing to her face. Everything was going out of focus and started to thump.

THUMP

THUMP

"Hey, kid, pull it together." Cross said as he shook her shoulder.

"Yes, Sam, you don't have any reason to be afraid, we aren't going to hurt you. We want to help you. Help you help us, that is. Welcome, my name is Sloan, and this is the Fraternity." Sloan said in a voice that instantly made Sam realize that he was in charge.

The other people in the room were looking her up and down, as if sizing her up. Sam noticed that there was only one other girl there besides herself. The others consisted of one blonde guy, who kept playing with a bandage that was on his hand, he was smirking as if he thought something was amusing. Sam couldn't think how anyone could find this situation amusing, but hey, to each, his own, right? The next guy was a very large man with curly dark hair and a bloody apron, if that doesn't scream lethal killer, what does? Then the last guy scared her the most, he was playing with a gun that was lying on the table, twirling it in circles, he looked so comfortable with it, as if it were just a toy or something. Her eyes went back to the girl, or woman is a better word. She was beautiful and tall, _Gosh_, Sam thought, _I'd give anything to be that tall, that woman could be a fuckin' Supermodel for cryin' out loud. _There was something about her though, a coldness in her eyes that made her fit in the group, a coldness that Sam hoped to never gain.

"These people around you can tell you everything you need to know about being a super assassin. That's The Repairman." The bandage guy. "That is The Butcher." Bloody apron guy. "And then there's The Gunsmith and Fox." He pointed to the gun guy and the woman. "You've already met Cross, of course. Look around Sam; this could be your family."

Family? Sam had never really had a family. Could this crazy group of super assassins really become her family? Is this really the only place that she could ever belong? Is finally having a family worth it all? She would just have to take that chance.

"What-what do I have to do?" She pathetically stuttered out. Sloan smiled in approval and brought a gun to her and placed it in her hands. The weight of it surprised her, but she kept her grip firm.

"Right now? Right now, all you have to do is shoot that thimble off the table." Sam turned to try and find the thimble he was talking about. When she finally set her eyes on it, she almost laughed, it was on the other side of the room! It wasn't possible, was it? She squinted her eyes and tried to take aim with the gun in her hands, but she couldn't hold steady. She sighed and brought the gun to her side.

"I-I can't do it. It's too small and too far away, my hands won't keep steady." Sam said, looking down in shame. The first task they gave her and she failed. She faintly heard a gun cock, before she felt it on her back. Her breathing instantly sped up and her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest.

"You shoot it, kid. Or I'll shoot you." Cross said from behind her. She couldn't believe it. She should never have gotten in that car. "Come on, kid. Don't make me shoot you." He said, trying to coax her into trying again.

Sam lifted the gun again and took aim. The room was thumping again and she felt like her head would explode. Then, suddenly the thimble stopped looking blurry and became clear and not only that but it looked like it wasn't on the other side of the room, but right in front of her face. She lined the gun up directly with the thimble, closed her eyes and made the shot. Her heart was now beating so fast she couldn't hear anything else. She kept her eyes closed as she began hyperventilating. The loss of air and the beat of her heart became too much and before she could even open her eyes, she passed out.

* * *

When Sam woke up, she was in the car that Cross had been driving earlier. She looked out the window and noticed that they were back at her house, or rather her foster parents' house.

"Was I that bad? Is that why I can't stay?" She asked sitting up and turning towards Cross. He laughed a little and held out his hand. In it was a piece of bended medal, she couldn't tell what it was, but she didn't have a clue what it had to do with her being right back where she started. "What's that?" she asked.

"This? This is what's left of that thimble." He said handing it to her.

"What?! You mean I actually hit it? How is that even possible?"

"You'll find out if you join The Fraternity that there aren't going to be many things out there that are impossible." He said to her.

"If? If I join? Why wouldn't I?" she asked a bit confused.

"Well, since you passed out, some of the guys thought that maybe you couldn't cut it. So they had m bring you back here, so you could go home, if you wanted to, that is."

"Look, I have been in foster home after foster home. That Sloan guy said that y'all could be my family. Well, after fifteen years of not having one, that sounds kind of nice. I'll do anything you guys ask, and hopefully I won't faint again, cause that was kind of embarrassing. I can do this. I know I can."

"Okay than, now what are we going to do about this foster home of yours?" Sam thought about it for a minute and then smiled.

"You got a pen and a piece of paper?" He nodded and reached in the glove box. She took the pen and wrote something on the pad of paper. When she was done she got out of the car and ran to the door. They still had the hook they used for the Christmas wreathe on their door, so she just stuck the piece of paper on it and ran back to the car. When she was in and buckled up, Cross turned to her.

"You know this isn't going to be easy right?" He asked seriously. She didn't say anything, just nodded. "Good." And with that they sped off to Sam's new home, her family.

* * *

The next morning Sam's foster family woke up and went through their normal routine. Peggy made breakfast for everyone; Rachel took a shower and brushed her hair, everything was going quite normally. But when Peggy's husband, Stu, went out to get the morning paper, he noticed something a little peculiar on their front door. It was a note.

'_Fuck You._

_-Love Sam_

_P.S. - Rachel, you're a bitch.' _

**Okay! So that's chapter number two! Yay! Be sure to let me know what you think! **

**Till next time – Sam.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so this chapter is set during the time right when Cross leaves The Fraternity. I didn't know the exact time frame, so I guesstimated a bit. Thanks to all who read and reviewed!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wanted…**_

**2 Months Ago…**

Being in The Fraternity for the last four years has taught me many things.

Rule number Two: Never, and I mean NEVER piss Fox off.

Rule number Three: Don't eat right before a job.

Rule number Four: Wax baths are your best friends.

Rule number Five: Being a sulky teenager will get you nowhere but to a session with The Repairman.

I never thought that my life would go this way. I didn't think it was possible that I would have such an effect on how the world works, that I would be working with fate to make the world better. But four years ago when Cross told me that impossible meant nothing to me anymore, he was right.

Cross was my best friend, I guess you could say. He helped me train, taught me everything that I know. I tried to stay away from The Butcher and The Repairman, still, after all this time; they kind of freak me out. The Gunsmith is alright, but is super mellow, and being as I'm a hyper teenager, he doesn't always like me too much. Mr. X is a businessman through and through. He does everything as if doing a deal of some sort. Sloan says I'm like a daughter to him, this is probably why Fox and I just don't get along; I get the attention from Sloan that she has always wanted.

All in all, though, things worked out okay, I got my family. No matter how twisted it might be. I thought I knew everything that I needed to know about The Fraternity, little did I know, I was about to learn the most important rule that they have.

* * *

Sam walked to her room after a night in the recovery room. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Cross standing by her table. He was holding the gun that he had given her.

"You remember the day I gave you this?" He asked her so quietly, she almost didn't hear him. She laughed a little and walked over to join him.

"Of course I do, how could I forget? You gave it to me the day I curved my first bullet." She said as she looked fondly on the gun. She never misses when she uses it, never.

"Do you remember what I told you?" He asked.

"You said that in life there aren't many things to be proud of, but to be loyal to the ones we love, that's something to always take pride in. Why the trip down memory lane?" Sam asked confused that he would talk about that now.

"The coming weeks will be hard for you Sam, and for that, I am most regretful."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know something, something I shouldn't, so I have to leave. And soon."

"Wait, you mean leave The Fraternity? Why, what do you know?" Sam asked in earnest.

"I can't tell you but, you have to promise me something. From this point on, don't take on anymore targets, whatever you do. Don't kill anyone that Sloan tells you to."

"Cross, you're talking crazy, it's my job, I have to."

"No, you can't. The Fraternity isn't the same anymore, I will fix this, and then I'll come back. You will be safe." Sam could tell that he was resigned in his decision. She didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but in all the time that she had known him, he had never given her a reason to doubt him, so she wasn't going to start now.

"Alright, I won't. I promise. When are you leaving?" She asked.

"Now. I just wanted to tell you goodbye. I think I owed you that. They are going to say some things about me, some awful things after I am gone. I will understand if you believe them, but know that there are only two people in the world I would give my life up for, and you are one of them." He said to her as he walked to the door.

Sam was shocked, he couldn't leave her. He was her best friend. She ran to him before he opened the door and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you Tiny." He said, using the nickname they had given her. She laughed at the name as she was trying to keep the tears at bay. They let go of each other and he walked out the door.

"Bye." She whispered.

Only minutes later did she hear a commotion down the hall. Fox came into her room and asked if Cross had been there.

"Yes, he said goodbye." Sam said solemnly, failing to keep her emotions in check.

"Don't cry over traitors Tiny. Now, come downstairs, Sloan wants to speak with all of us." Fox said as she left the doorway. Sam got up and followed her.

They all convened in the library. Sam, Fox, Repairman, Butcher, Gunsmith, Exterminator, Mr. X, and Sloan. Some looked solemn, some upset, some betrayed, and some, just pissed.

"One of our members has gone rouge." Sloan said. "He has betrayed us all, and will try to kill us if we don't get to him first. I know this is hard for some of you." He said as he looked at Sam. "But it is what has to be done."

"Why would he do this?" Foxed asked, looking more annoyed than anything else.

"Because, some people can't handle the power." Mr. X said, shaking his head. He never thought much of Cross. Sam wasn't surprised that he thought this way. But she knew better, if anyone could handle power, it would be Cross.

"So, how do we kill him?" The Gunsmith asked, never one to beat around the bush.

"I have the right man for the job. It's time we show Cross what happens when you betray The Fraternity." Sloan said as he stood up. "Now everyone, get back to work. Sam, you stay for a moment." Everyone left but Sam; she went and sat down at one of the tables.

"How did this happen?" She asked, not to anyone in particular.

"Fate has a funny way of doing things. I know what Cross said to you." Sam looked up at him. "I understand that the two of you were close. So, I will also understand if you take a break, of sorts. I won't make you take any targets if you don't want to. But keep in mind that my generosity is not infinite in its supply. You will have to work again, sooner or later." He said to her, taking a seat across the table. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I do." Sam said. She excused herself from the conversation and went back to her room. An hour ago, it was a normal day, and now, everything she thought she knew was looking less clear.

* * *

Two weeks later, Mr. X was killed on the roof of the Metropolitan building. Sloan called Sam into his office not an hour after it had happened.

"You understand what this means, don't you?" He asked her as she took a seat.

"You mean, do I understand that Cross is killing us off, and that now you have to have someone go and try to kill him? Yeah, I get that. But it doesn't mean that I like it." She said defiantly.

"You don't have to."

"Who is it? Who's going to kill him?"

"Wesley Gibson."

"Who's that?"

"That is Mr. X's son." Sam was shocked; she didn't think that anyone in The Fraternity had children.

"So, he's going to avenge his father? Is that it?"

"Yes, and you are going to help him."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Sam shouted. There was no way that she was going to be a part of this.

"Yes, I am. Sam, you don't take on any targets, you barely train anymore. You have to do something. So, if you want to keep going the way that you are going, then you will help Fox train this boy."

"_**I can't tell you but, you have to promise me something. From this point on, don't take on anymore targets, whatever you do. Don't kill anyone that Sloan tells you to."**_

"_**Alright, I won't. I promise."**_

"_**Know that there are only two people in the world I would give my life up for, and you are one of them."**_

_He would want me to keep my promise, even if it meant his life._ Sam thought to herself.

"Fine, I will help him." She said as she got up out of her chair and walked out of the office.

Rule number One: You don't leave The Fraternity.

**So, what I wanted you all to understand is that Sam doesn't know that Wesley is Cross's son. It is important to the story so yeah, I hope y'all got that.**

**Okay so another day, another chapter. Lol. I really liked this one, I hope you guys did too! Please Review. Thank you! Next one's got Wesley! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE WE GO…CHAPTER NUMBER FOUR.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wanted.**

The next day Fox left the factory to go pick up Wesley. Sam spent the entire time she was gone sulking. She didn't understand how it all could have changed so quickly. Her family was rapidly falling apart, and she was now being forced to help a guy she didn't even know kill her best friend. Yeah, for Sam, life kinda sucked right now.

Sloan walked into the library where Sam was reading and cleared his throat to notify her of his presence. Of course, she already knew he was coming, she had heard his four-hundred dollar shoes clicking all the way down the hallway, but hey, it was just common courtesy. She set her book down and looked up at him, letting him know he had her full attention.

"Fox will be back with the boy soon. I want you to be down there when they arrive." Sloan said to her.

"Alright. Can I ask you a question though, just so I know…" She said trailing off.

"Of course, you can ask me anything, whether you get the answer you desire or not though, is no fault of mine." He said taking a seat across from her.

"Why do I have to help? I mean, I understand that I have to do SOMETHING, but really, what am I going to be able to teach him that Fox can't. I really just don't think she needs my help."

He sighed and looked at his hands. She could tell that he knew something that she didn't but she also knew that confronting him on it might not be the best idea.

"Samantha, I have helped many assassins find their true potential and I have seen many fail. When I look at you, I see an amazing assassin, but there is so much more you could accomplish. So don't think of this as just helping the boy, but letting him help you, as well." Sloan said, with a grin that clearly showed he was hiding something.

"You're just trying to confuse me now, aren't you?" Sam asked, annoyed, but also slightly amused with the situation. Sloan just shook his head and stood, signaling for her to do the same. She sighed and followed him out the door.

* * *

When Fox and the boy did arrive, he was passed out, so she just sat him down at a table and waited for everyone to come and find her. The first to show up was Sloan, with Sam following obediently behind him. _Like a little puppy dog._ Fox thought vehemently to herself.

"Fox, good work, thank you for delivering the boy here. Now, why don't you go downstairs and wait." Fox nodded curtly and went downstairs like she was told. "Sam, you sit down and wait for him to wake up. Maybe a young face might make him more comfortable." Without waiting for a response, he disappeared from the room.

Sam looked at the boy curiously. He didn't look THAT young to her, maybe his mid-twenties, more of man really, that is, if he didn't look like a no-spine pussy. Everything about him screamed 'step on me, please, I am a doormat'. To Sam, he did NOT look like super assassin material, but in their line of work, looks are sometimes deceiving.

She took a seat near him at the table, his clothes were rumpled and he looked utterly exhausted, _must've had a rough night_, Sam thought to herself. She also noticed that he was quite cute, his haircut was stupid and his clothes were very 'A.V. club' like, but the freckles on his nose were adorable and his features were soft. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She silently debated just waking him up herself, but just couldn't bring herself to bring him from his slumber. Sam didn't have to wait to long though, because minutes later he began to stir. She prepared herself for the onslaught of questions that were sure to come, but they never did. What did come though was a look of annoyance on his face and a hand fell out from under his head to swat at some flies in a nearby trashcan. He finally lifted his head off the table and took in his surroundings. He looked surprised and definitely scared. He turned his head and found Sam standing there looking sheepish, kind of like, 'please don't be mad at me, I didn't bring you here, this is SO not my fault.' He stumbled back, falling out of his chair and onto the floor. Sam held back her laughter the best she could and walked over to offer her help.

"Here," she said, offering her hand, "I didn't mean to scare you." Instead of taking her hand he jumped up off the floor and backed away from her, turning to try to get away. But when he turned around, The Repairman was sitting on the steps, blocking his path. This happened many times before he realized that he wasn't getting away.

"Hello." Fox greeted him at the stairs. _Huh, she always did know how to make an entrance, _Sam thought.

"I...I…I don't have any money…" Wesley stuttered out.

"I thought he'd be…taller." Sloan said as he made his appearance.

"Taller? Sir, I've been trying to explain to the lady her that I'm an accountant." _Explains the clothes._ "I am an account service representative; uh…I'm an account manager." _Damn, this little bastard is scared shitless; just wait till he gets the gun._ "And, and I'm sure if you called my boss, Janice, she'd fill you in on whatever is going on, you can contact her by email or…she'd put you straight…"

"Shoot the wings off the flies." Sloan said as he held the gun out for Wesley to take. _Wow I got a thimble; he gets wings off flies, good luck kid._ Sam joked silently.

"I don't know what that means." Wesley answered dumbly.

"Shoot the wings off the flies." Sloan said slower this time as if it would make Wesley comprehend. Sloan shook his head at The Gunsmith as he stepped forward with his gun. The Gunsmith stepped back and Sloan nodded to Sam. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Sloan nodded once again and Sam pulled the gun that Cross had given her out of the back of her pants, where she now kept it all times. All this happened within seconds and Wesley was none the wiser of the silent conversation that had taken place.

"I really think you have me mixed up with somebody else." His sentence was cut off when he felt the gun against his head, Sam was behind him, her hands slightly shaking, for it had been a long time since she had aimed a gun at anybody.

"Shoot the wings off the flies, or Sam here will put a bullet in your head." Sloan said once again offering the gun to the boy, he took it this time, hands shaking a hundred times worse than Sam's. Once he held the gun in his hands though, he hesitated. Sam cleared her throat.

"Come on kid, I don't want to shoot you." She said to him, flashing back to a night similar to this one, only these words hadn't come from her then. "Don't make me shoot you." She said slowly, feeling the rush that one always gets when they have the upper hand like this.

"One…" Wesley took the gun and aimed it at the basket.

"Two…"

"I can't even see them!"

"Three…" Wesley closed his eyes and shot the gun fours times. Sam immediately lowered her gun and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Wesley shot the gun again, and then walked over to the other side of the room, his breathing was fast and his face was red. Sam was willing to bet anything that his heart was going a mile a minute; everyone knew what was happening to him, but him. He pulled out his pills, which were no doubt for his 'anxiety attacks'.

Sloan picked up the flies out of the trashcan and walked over to Wesley. He held out his hand in front of Wesley's face, so he could see. All of the flies were without their wings. Sam couldn't help but to be surprised, he was good. And he hadn't even been trained yet. Sloan laid the flies in Wesley's hand and took the pills from the boy.

"That's impossible." Wesley said, clearly in shock.

"A lot of things were impossible for you before today." Sloan threw the pills away and explained to Wesley what he was able to do and why. The whole time, Sam was unable to take her eyes off of the boy. He looked so innocent, so untouched. He didn't belong here. This place would kill him, she just knew it. Wesley suddenly jumped up and aimed his gun at Sloan.

"You stay away from me. Stay back from me, I…I have a gun, sir. Alright?" Wesley said.

"My name is Sloan. This is Fox, and that girl over there is Sam. Now everyone in this room is very good at killing." Wesley moved his aim from Sloan to Fox, who didn't even blink an eye, and then to Sam, whose hand instinctively tightened on her gun. "So if I were you I would keep the gun pointed at me. You don't want to point it at any of them." Sloan said, and Wesley returned his aim to Sloan. "That's better."

"You're insane." Wesley spurted out. Sam couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. Sloan turned and gave her a stern look.

"Sorry." She said. Wesley looked at her again and studied her. _She didn't look old enough to be here, she must still be a teenager_, he thought, _how did she get mixed up in all this? _He returned his attention once again to Sloan.

"Wesley, you see this gun you're holding? It belonged to your father. And you are going to use it to shoot the man that killed your father in cold blood." Sam sucked in a breath. "It is your long awaited destiny to join us." Sloan ended. Wesley took a couple of deep breathes and then pushed his gun forward.

"Back off. Back off. You don't know anything about me." He moved forward past Sloan until he bumped into Sam. He hesitated, debating whether he should take her with him and save her from this place, but maybe she doesn't need saving…He decided against it of course.

"Excuse me." He said to her pathetically. She moved out of his way, letting him pass. He walked up to Fox, who was standing at the stairs.

"Stay away from me. Stay away from me. Will you stay away from me? Just stay away from me please, and let me through." He got past her and ran down the stairs. Fox was very amused. She was laughing, and as Sam walked over to the railing next to the older women, she couldn't help but to laugh as well, after all, it WAS really funny.

Sloan came up to stand next to Sam as they watched Wesley run away.

"What now?" Sam asked him.

"Well, tomorrow I want you to follow him; he won't be able to stay away now that he knows."

"Her? Sloan, I thought I was going to be the one to train him." Fox said, no longer laughing.

"Yeah, he already knows Fox; maybe it would be better…" Sam trailed off.

"Fox, you will be training the boy, that hasn't changed. But Sam, tomorrow, I expect to see that boy back here, alright?"

"Yes alright." She said and walked away.

On the way to her room, she heard someone come up behind her, she knew it was Fox, so she stopped and turned around.

"Look, little girl. Training this guy is MY thing, understood?" Fox asked, towering over the younger girl.

"Sure whatever you say." Sam said dismissively. She went to walk away, but Fox wouldn't have it. She pulled Sam around to face her once more.

"I don't know why you think you can just walk around here like you own the place. You don't do anything anymore, you don't do your job, you just sit around and mope all day because your little friend is gone, well just get it through your head Tiny, he betrayed us. And now I'm going to train Wesley to kill him. So don't get in my way." She pushed Sam roughly against the wall and then walked away.

Sam's fists were clenched next to her side. _This is going to be fun…_She thought bitterly.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter, Sam and Wesley have their first Real Conversation! Yay!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So so so so so so so SO sorry. Read the chapter, yell at me later. REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Sam. **

I was on my bike the next day, wondering how in the world I had gotten myself into this situation. What I came up with? This is all Cross's fault. Had he not just left me like that, without explaining anything, including his cryptic message that I shouldn't take any more hits, I wouldn't be in this situation. I would definitely NOT be sitting outside of Wesley's workplace, on my perfect yellow motorcycle, with my arms folded and a scowl upon my face if it wasn't for that asshole that left me all alone.

And that's what I was, wasn't it? All alone? I had always told myself that everyone in the Fraternity was my family, but had I truly thought about it, I would find that that was false. Cross, he was my best friend, he was all I had…and I was going to lose him.

God, Sam, suck it the fuck up. You are a super assassin, who was chosen by Sloan to help this boy. You are better than this self pity. So back off crazy PMS induced emotions, the pity party is officially canceled.

I huffed at the building, willing Wesley to walk out that door. I had been there for over an hour waiting on him. When was his break? What if he doesn't leave the office for his break? What if I'm stuck here until the work day is over? Oh, I hate my life sometimes.

I looked to my left, and as if the little bastard had heard me, Wesley stumbled quickly out the door. He looked relieved about something…elated even. Maybe he got laid. He walked up to the newsstand, and I pulled up behind them. He looked stressed out about what was in the newspaper, but I didn't allow myself to dwell. I just stared, waiting for him to sense my presence.

He looked up, straight at me, and then turned. Goodness gracious, this boy is dense. He then did a double take, as if clearly seeing me, oh light bulb! I just smirked at him and tossed him an extra helmet.

"Get on." I said, still maintaining my smirk.

"You're Sam right? Aren't you a little young to be an assassin?" he asked as he made his way onto my bike.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I said situating myself on the bike, giving him more room.

"Really, you do?" he asked in a rushed way as he put on his helmet.

"No, not really." I said with a smile as I put on my own helmet and sped off from the building.

I heard his yelp of surprise, and felt his arms wrap securely around my waist. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips as I turned slightly towards him.

"Oh, yeah, hold on tight." I said looking back at the road as I maneuvered the bike through traffic.

Despite his rapid heartbeat, indicating his fear, he let out a chuckle of his own. His arms never loosened during the trip to the factory. I didn't let my mind wonder to the fact that his arms, while they were far from muscular, were firm and comforting. And I also didn't let myself think about how his voice sounded when he was out of breathe and how it made me smile, thinking about other things that would make him feel out of breathe. Oh no, I definitely did NOT think about that.

I let out a sigh of relief when I pulled into the factory. I parked the bike, and he released me. We both removed our helmets and began to move towards the factory, I stopped and turned. He hadn't been expecting me to turn so quickly so he bumped into me, causing me to fall back. His arms flew forward and caught me before I fell, and pulled me forward. We were face to face. I could see all the different blues and greens that made up his eyes. I could see the beads of sweat that were clinging to the top of his head and in his hair. I could see his lips open and close quickly, as if trying to say something, but having no idea what to say.

He pulled back slightly and let his arms fall from mine. He ran his hand through his hair and I could swear I saw a slight smirk on his face. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Are you smirking at me?" I asked. He looked at me and his smirk only grew.

"I don't mean to offend, it's just that you would think, since you're like this amazing super assassin, that you wouldn't be so clumsy." he said, locking eyes with me.

I was so annoyed with this guy, I mean this was kind of the first real conversation we've had, and here he was, what exactly was he doing? He wasn't being outright rude. No, he was picking fun at me. Oh! The nerve! In some weird way, that made me extremely angry, he made sense; maybe I was losing my touch. Or maybe he just threw me off my game…no, there's no way a guy I just met can have that kind of an effect on me, right? And besides, I hated this guy, didn't I?

"Look, I just wanted to clear some things up before we go inside. I am not your friend. I will not become your friend. Sloan? You remember him? He is making me help you. I am not doing this to be nice. Okay?" I said in a hurry. Sounding a lot ruder than I had originally planned, but he pissed me off, so yeah…

"Alright…I'm not exactly sure how to respond to that." He said, only seeming just a little disappointed.

"You don't have to. I just wanted to make sure you understood. Now, Sloan is waiting for you, follow the Gunsmith. Bye." I said, already turning to walk away.

"Hey! Wait, just so I know, why exactly do you dislike me so much?" He asked. I looked at him for a minute. I could see the Gunsmith out of the corner of my eye, I knew he was wondering why we were still talking. I decided not to go into all the things about Wesley that pissed me off, and just shook my head.

"It's not important." I said and walked away. I would see him later, and he might ask again, but I would deal with it then. I wasn't going to worry about it anymore right now. I didn't want to think about Wesley anymore, not in any way, not at all.

**Hope you like it, sorry its short. Review please, its super appreciated.**


End file.
